User talk:A Beautiful Oblivion
PLEASE click the "Leave Message" button when starting a new conversation! RE: "Cabal" I appologize for offending you with accusations that you feel are lies (though now you have an idea about how I feel about having my recent actions taken so far out of context to start that VoNC Discussion). I will refrain from mentioning said cabal unless a situation arises in which I can verify that it exists in a way that's trying to control the wiki (though there /was/ a cabal running PCA for some time. It's part of why I'm so hair-trigger on the idea that a larger one exists). 18:56, August 2, 2012 (UTC) : I have not once denied that they are theories. And I have agreed to keep them to myself unless situations change and proof exists. This is what you're getting, if you want more, you're asking too much. 19:22, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ohai, Looners. 8D Sig Thanks for fixing my siggie twice in the last 5 minutes. :3 I fail at fixing timebox issues, I end up just making them worse. Thanks again, I feel as if I'll be thanking you for doing it again because it will probably happen again 18:55, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Ohai I changed my signature thinking of you ;D 03:07, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Ohsnap! bless your face. 04:14, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Where we left off... we were being more nerdy. 04:42, August 21, 2012 (UTC) If you sneezed during the span of us being nerdy, bless yooou. 16:32, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Delete Image Oblivion, could you delete my profile image? I want to post a new one, and the differences aren't showing. What a sunny day! ...actually, it's pouring. 04:50, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Eeyup! That's it! Thanks so much, Loonie! 15:47, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: I got your message. No, I don't. She was. I'm not fighting over this. In the future, deliver messages to me yourself please. That's all. 01:53, September 14, 2012 (UTC) You made me make a new heading Let's go to LA and try to find Toby's house which we will proceed to litter with love and tiny, blue bouncy balls. Precariously. 03:22, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Sagepaw 'ello, Loonie. I was wondering if you'd be able to email me the .xcf for Sagepaw's warrior? It hasn't had the stripes added yet. owo My email is jayfeatherrulz123@hotmail.com :3 04:09 Sat Oct 20 Ah, okay. that's fine. ^^ 04:13 Sat Oct 20 yes. i see the audience in your signature ...me gusta. toby. have you ever just waited at a starbucks in LA and just expected him to come in vlogging i know i have Fox is a derp sherlock is my life ok 21:59, November 21, 2012 (UTC) i may or may not have my own toby gif box on deviantart it's a question to all i go to LA a lot and i'm looking around just like "come here. COME TO ME." and i always make sure i have my tobuscus t-shirt on so it's even better my parents dont even xD Fox is a derp sherlock is my life ok 02:45, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Yay canadians! 23:29, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Another Canaidan . relicfragment 03:13, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi Ohai Canadian that no one likes. My Daughter<3 I know how I'm fun to talk to because I make you feel awful and unwanted, so happy birthday m'love! 8D <333 03:20, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Leafstar's rogue Hi, would you mind sending me the file for Leafstar's rogue? I'm tweaking. My email is: bobbielee0702@blueyonder.co.uk thank you! 10:40, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Leafstar Do you have the files for Leafstar's rogue image? I need them, as I am now tweaking her. My email is Bbunsannon@gmail.com, btw c: 20:57, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Leafstar again Please send me the file for Leafstar's rogue. Psd. File, please.My email is bobbielee0702@blueyonder.co.uk. 12:00, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Blizzardwing's Apprentice Image Hiya, Ambershine223 said that the earpink on Blizzardpaw doesn't quite match with the warrior image, and I agree with her. May I have the # for that please? You can email me at ravenfrost11@gmail.com - Thanks! c: 19:53, October 7, 2013 (UTC) you should get in chat sometime when i'm around because i miss you lots 02:07, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Guess who Yup, you guessed it - could ya send me the Leafstar rogue file? Me email is bobbielee0702@blueyonder.co.uk. PSD file, if you can. Thank you! 16:27, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay, can you send xcf then? I'll download gimp, I think it works on there (I use pixlr, not Photoshop) 17:35, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Do you have the file yet? :) 17:55, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Psst. Look at the recent message ^ 20:13, October 18, 2013 (UTC) But the thing is, it's gotta match the others and just lightening won't really match. I need the files for the layers. 20:31, October 18, 2013 (UTC) I now have gimp! c: 16:58, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Never mind, it's being redone. 18:18, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Name: Hawkfur Gender: She-cat Rank: Deputy Pelt Color: Brown Pelt Length: Short Eye Color: Bright blue Markings: Black tabby stripes, white paws, cream muzzle and underbelly (P.S., if you don't have time for it, that's fine. :3) Re: Leader version of Hawkfrost Hi! If you do requests may i ask for one? If so I want a leader version of Hawkfrost. BramblevsHawk22 (talk) 23:35, September 16, 2014 (UTC)BramblevsHawkBramblevsHawk22 (talk) 23:35, September 16, 2014 (UTC)